SHIELD spécial mission
by iona-yuki
Summary: Fury est un batard, c'en est presque un pléonasme de le dire. Bruce est trop dangereux. Alors, du coup, comme numero un sur le palmarès des idées à la con, pourquoi pas mettre "demander à un agent de le surveiller sous une couverture... spéciale" ?/ /!\PWP, ONE SHOT/!\ fiction demandée par Voracity666, gagnante d'un mini quiz de Vakt. lemon écrit par Estelle0 !


_**Hello ! je resurgis de... la flemme, qui a duré... un sacré bout de temps, quand même, pour récompenser voracity666, qui avait trouvé dans un des chapitres de Vakt (fanfic lokixcoulson=lolson... BDM... une corde, siouplé !) l'anecdote de la Flander's Company ! **_

_**C'est donc un Bruce Banner Clint Barton ! un peu court, PWP. et je précise que la scène lemon n'est pas de moi, qui suis une bille **_**_intersidérale ! elle est de Estelle0 (à force d'entendre son nom ici, vous avez dû comprendre que je la naime fort, fort, fort...!) qui a fait toute la partie entre crochet ! donc c'est aussi SA fiction !_**_**  
**_

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_..._**

Même si l'incident avec Loki, ''j'ai une armée'', etc, était passé depuis longtemps, les Avengers n'en restaient pas moins tendus.

Après le départ de Thor et son frère pour Asgard, le SHIELD avait tout de suite voulu mettre les choses au clair.

Maintenant, tout le petit monde qu'étaient les Avengers était à eux.

Stark en avait attrapé un ulcère.

Il avait hurlé ses quatre vérités à Fury et sa ''bande de vieux chnoques incapables qui servent de conseillers à des merdes sans cervelles''.

Là, Natasha et Clint s'étaient tout de suite braqués.

Et comme plus il y a de fous, plus on rit, tout le monde finit par hurler.

Sauf Bruce.

Heureusement, les autres avaient eu la bonne idée de ne rien dire sur lui pour ne pas l'énerver.

Mais, alors que Fury ''négociait'' (même si ce mot ne convient pas du tout..) encore avec Stark et Rogers, le conseil eut la bonne idée de lancer un appel téléphonique.

En haut parleur.

-Les bêtes de foire ne sont pas encore enfermées directeur ?

Une immense masse verte gronda dans le dos de Fury.

Qui raccrocha.

...

Clint soupira lourdement. Cela faisait quelques mois que le docteur Banner, Hulk, avait eu sa petite crise de nerf qui avait anéantit la moitié des bâtiments du SHIELD.

Et tout aussi longtemps qu'il avait été envoyé pour le surveiller de près.

Et pour être près de lui à chaque instant, quoi de mieux que de devenir son petit ami ?! À part peut-être se greffer à lui ?

L'archer avait une furieuse envie de tuer son Chef.

Et en plus, cette mission l'avait éloigné de sa Tasha...

Elle ne répondait plus à ses appels...

Il soupira. Encore.

Il était assis dans un coin du laboratoire de Bruce.

Et il détestait ça.

Ce genre d'endroits n'ont pas de prises en hauteur.

Et puis ça pue, ça regorge de trucs bizarres...

Vraiment pas pour lui.

M'enfin... Fallait faire avec parce que, pour Bruce, il était censé être secrètement mordu de Chimie.

Il sortit discrètement de la pièce et se glissa dehors.

Il s'était pourtant jurer d'arrêter...

Mais trop de stress !

Il porta la cigarette à ses lèvres avec délice. Depuis qu'on lui avait confié cette mission, il ne pouvait plus fumer. En effet, le docteur Banner ne supportait pas ces petites choses et il avait dû s'en priver pour l'approcher.

Soufflant la fumée, il s'adossa au mur. Il n'aimait pas faire ce qu'il faisait. Il aimait bien le docteur, il avait même plus confiance en lui qu'il avait confiance en Stark, pour dire... parfois, voir le jeune homme aussi amouraché de lui lui faisait mal. Il se dégoûtait. Mais comment aurait-il pu dire non ? C'est Tasha qui lui avait demandé en plus...

Il finit sa cigarette et entra sans bruit dans le laboratoire de son « petit ami ». Un grand ordinateur avait été mis en plein centre de la salle. Clint connaissait le code par cœur pour avoir vu Bruce le taper des centaines de fois. Il trifouilla un peu partout, jusqu'à trouver un dossier qui lui parut bizarre. Il l'ouvrit. Tout ce qui y était écrit était du pur charabia, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas bon, qu'il devait se méfier de son contenu.

Il téléchargea le tout sur une clé et ressortit tout aussi discrètement qu'à son entrée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bruce revint, sans sa blouse, sur son 31.

C'était l'anniversaire de Clint. Ils avaient réservés pour deux dans un restaurent très chic et très prisé en ce moment.

Tout ce que l'agent du SHIELD détestait. Tous ses gens bourrés d'argent, habillés comme des sapins de noël, se croyant supérieur de par la taille de leur bagnole... tout en eux lui inspirait un profond dégoût. Mais pour « l'occasion », il avait joué le jeu et s'était bien habillé. Il tendit son bras à son petit ami, le fit monter dans la voiture et se mit en route.

Il faillit perdre son sang-froid au moment de trouver une place. Essayer de vous garer à New-York, pour voir !

Ils étaient tellement loin du restaurent qu'ils durent marcher une demi-heure, le tout en arrivant en retard.

Le reste de la soirée passa. Oui, passa. Ni en bien, ni en mal. Elle... passa. La bouffe était bonne, quoiqu'en trop petite quantité, les gens ne gueulaient pas comme dans les restaurants chinois. Mais le PRIX.

Clint voulut payer, mais Bruce l'en empêcha, prétextant un cadeau d'anniversaire.

Quand ils se levèrent, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient un peu trop bu. Le sol tournait sous les pieds de Clint, qui dû s'accrocher au mur. Il se stabilisa, et essaya tant bien que mal d'aider son ''petit ami''.

La petite balade entre le restaurant et la voiture les dessaoula un peu. Bruce restait un peu à distance, ne voulant être trop proche de Clint.

-Alors, tu aimé ta soirée... ? Demanda le scientifique.

-Oui, c'était bien... c'était bon...

-Tu mens...

Clint se figea. Quoi... ? Il se tourna vers Bruce, qui s'était arrêté, la tête baissée.

-Mais non je...

-Arrête de te foutre de moi !

Hawkeye sursauta. Jamais son ami Avengers ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'approcha, tendant la main vers le visage de Banner.

-Mon amour... ?

Le scientifique repoussa vivement sa main.

-NE ME TOUCHE PLUS ! je... je n'en peut plus ! Je ne peux finalement plus le supporter !

Relevant un visage noyé de larmes, Bruce tourna les talons.

...

Nick enrageait. Bientôt un mois que son troisième meilleur agent avait disparu sans nouvelles. Enfin non, il savait qu'il ne quittait jamais son appartement, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, et ça le mettait hors de lui.

Son absence avait fait rater de nombreuses missions, sans parler qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour s'occuper du docteur Banner.

Bon, c'est vrai, Ph-... l'agent Coulson lui rendait quelques fois visite... selon lui, les problèmes entre Clint et Bruce n'étaient pas ceux du SHIELD.

Mais Flucke à la fin ! TOUT était le problème du SHIELD ! Et Barton lui APPARTIENT bi-…!

Bon, il appartenait à Phil qui, par extension, appartenait au directeur du SHIELD.

Fury, quoi.

Nan mais.

Le borgne soupira dans son fauteuil. Il s'ennuyait lui, sans les histoires de ménages de son agent et du docteur...

...

Il se leva pour décrocher le téléphone. Il tâtonna un peu, l'attrapa :

-Quoi ?

-Clint. C'est Phil. Pourquoi tu ne donnes aucune nouvelle ? C'est au moins la quinzième fois que je t'appelle.

-ça va. Tu me prend pour qui ?

-Laisse-moi venir chez toi.

-Non.

-Clint...

-Je démissionne.

Il raccrocha. Il retourna s'asseoir dans son canapé, dans le noir.

Ces temps-ci, plus rien ne lui disait. Il voulait seulement le voir.

Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

À sa grande surprise, quelques jours auparavant, Natasha était passée le voir. Elle lui avait crié dessus, l'avait giflé pour ne pas avoir répondu à ses appels, pour la tête qu'il avait et d'autres trucs qu'il n'avait pas fait l'effort de retenir.

Il ne l'avait même pas regardée.

Depuis qu'il s'était isolé, il avait compris beaucoup de choses.

Comme le fait que la femme se foutait totalement de sa gueule.

Depuis le début il était amoureux d'elle.

Tout ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était lui faire espérer sans pour autant lui dire oui, elle le tentait des fois, le rejetait d'autres fois.

Comme un jouet.

Elle était seulement venue le voir parce que son petit chienchien lui manquait. Elle devait sûrement s'ennuyer.

Et quand finalement, il l'a envoyé balader, son ego a dû en prendre un sacré coup. Elle l'avait de nouveau frappé, avait pété un plomb et était partie en claquant la porte.

Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait ri !

Comment avait-il pu la trouver rien qu'ATTIRANTE ?!

Elle était laide.

Pas de dehors, non ! Mais à l'intérieur... tout était pourri.

Enfin, elle n'avait pas toujours été comme ça..

Mais le SHIELD l'avait rongé jusqu'à l'os.

Il se leva. Il avait faim.

Merde.

Frigo vide.

Il attrapa le premier tee-shirt qui lui venait sous la main et sortit.

Il grogna en faisant face à la lumière du jour.

Depuis quand le soleil de New York était si fort ?

Il alla vers la supérette près de chez lui en pestant contre tout et tout le monde.

Toute la nourriture qui semblait facile à ingérer se retrouvait inévitablement dans son panier.

Les gens autour de lui chuchotaient et l'évitaient au possible. Certains le reconnaissaient, et se demandaient ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour qu'un des héros de la ville finisse dans un état aussi pitoyable.

Il passa à la caisse.

En sortant, il heurta quelqu'un. Ne s'étant pas encore habitué à la lumière, il jura encore.

-Clint... ?! C'est... c'est toi ?

-Z'êtes qu-...

Il crut retomber sur les fesses.

Depuis le temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, son visage avait l'air de s'illuminer.

Il n'avait pas changé bien sûr. Mais il le trouvait encore plus beau...

Il se regardèrent un long moment, hébété.

Le temps s'était arrêté autours d'eux, comme si rien n'existait.

Puis Clint se décida enfin à parler :

-Bruce... qu'est-ce que... tu fais là ?

-Je... fais mes courses... qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?!

-Rien pourquoi ?

-Tu... a vraiment une sale tête. Une... mauvaise mission... ?

-J'ai pas fait de mission depuis qu'on... s'est séparé... et je suis pas sorti de chez moi non plus...

-Pourquoi... ?

-Parce que j'ai réfléchit. À plein de trucs. Je sais, c'est rare venant de moi, mais... le SHIELD, ça me soûle. Natasha me soûle. Tout me soûle ces temps-ci. Tout ce que je veux faire, c'est... te voir.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi. Bruce avait l'air de plus en plus en colère. Il détourna les yeux.

-Bruce, je t'en prie... crois-moi... je crois que... rha, viens.

Clint lui attrapa la main et le conduisit jusqu'à chez lui.

Bruce se débattit un peu, mais de toute évidence, quand il était dans son état normal, l'agent était bien plus fort que lui.

Il le fit entrer et alluma sa lumière pour la première fois depuis des jours.

L'appartement sentait le renfermé, le sol était recouvert d'ordures.

Bruce fit la grimace.

Clint avait vraiment habité là depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés ? Comment avait-il fait ?

Comme le docteur connaissait l'appartement, il dénicha le nécessaire à ménage et lui tendit.

Ils s'occupèrent tous les deux de remettre la maison en ordre.

Clint se sentait plus léger aux cotés de Bruce.

Il se trouvait complètement idiot, maintenant...

Ils finirent le ménage.

Bruce détestait le désordre. Il était peut-être un peu maniaque sur les bords... mais bon, il vaut mieux un environnement propre pour sauter sur quelqu'un, non ?

Le docteur se leva.

-Clint, vas prendre une douche, tu ne sens pas vraiment la rose...

L'ancien agent grimaça.

Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il n'en avait pas pris une ?

Il se leva en grognant, prit quelques fringues propres et alla dans sa salle de bain.

Normalement, même seul, il fermait la porte à clé.

Bruce le savait. Mais il savait aussi que quand il était là, Clint faisait tout le contraire de ses habitudes.

Il retira ses lunettes.

Parfois, il se demandait s'il n'était pas un peu schizo. Tout le monde pense qu'il est un timide rat de labo, mais...

En général, ses conquêtes ne s'y attendent pas. Et ils partent en courant. Mais Clint, c'était différent.

Il en était certain.

...

Clint soupira. L'eau chaude le détendit immédiatement.

Bruce était juste chez lui, leur relation était revenue à peu près à la normale.

Il n'aurait plus à travailler pour le SHIELD. Il n'avait plus à supporter Natasha.

Il pourrait passer plus de temps avec tous les autres des Avengers.

Et il pourrait enfin recoller les morceaux avec le doc'.

Il sortit. Bruce n'était plus dans la pièce à vivre.

En même temps ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait espéré ?

Que le mec qu'il avait fait souffrir attendrait gentiment ?

Clint se sentait tellement idiot...

Il alla dans sa chambre. Il voulait de nouveau se terrer, disparaître.

La pièce était totalement dans le noir.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'habiller et s'écroula sur son lit.

Il retira son tee-shirt. Il n'aimait pas avoir quelque chose sur le torse en général.

-Eh bien, tu es entreprenant.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, quelqu'un le bloqua, à quatre pattes sur lui.

_**[(partie Estelle0)**_-B-Bruce ? M-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

-Rien…

Le ton du scientifique ressemblait presque à un ronronnement.

Un lourd frisson parcourut l'échine de l'ex agent du SHIELD.

Coupant net ses réflexions, Bruce plongea sur son cou, mordillant la peau découverte avec passion. Clint sentait son corps entier trembler et, curieusement, essayer de se coller davantage à la bouche qui le dévorait.

Bruce était aux anges. Il pensait sincèrement que cette approche tomberait à l'eau et qu'elle ne servirait qu'à préparer la prochaine, plus douce, mais apparemment l'espion n'avait aucune envie de le repousser.

Ravi, il se débarrassa de sa chemise et enroula ses bras autour du torse de Clint avant de les faire basculer tous les deux sur le côté, face à face.

-Clint, tu sais ce que je veux…

Le docteur Banner était à quelques centimètres de son visage, son souffle échouait sur les lèvres de Clint et sa voix était suppliante.

Il ne voyait pas comment les choses avaient pu dériver jusqu'ici. Mais une chose était sûre.

Clint n'arriverait pas à refuser quoi que ce soit à Bruce.

Il colla brusquement leurs lèvres, échangeant avec lui un baiser fiévreux et empressé, plein d'impatience. Sans doute ne savait-il pas dans quoi il s'embarquait.

Mais tout ce qui lui importait pour l'instant, c'était les indécents mouvements des hanches de Bruce contre les siennes.

Il rompit le contact de leurs lèvres, impatient de faire ce qu'il était censé ne pas désirer.

Bruce gémit encore son nom et cette fois, ce fut Barton qui se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le scientifique, dont la bouche n'avait cessé de produire des sons indécents depuis qu'il avait lâché ses lèvres.

Le scientifique était trop habillé. Son torse était nu mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Il voulait le sentir.

Plus, toujours plus.

Incapable de démêler le désir d'un vague sentiment qui lui vrillait les entrailles à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Bruce, il se laissa juste porter par le flot de besoin maladif de sensation.

Il se comportait un peu comme un chaton, léchant, mordillant, frottant son nez contre la peau hâlée du scientifique, appréciant son odeur et sa texture. Il cherchait le contact plus que tout.

Sous lui, Banner perdait les pédales.

L'esprit embrumé par tout ce qu'il ressentait, il s'accrochait au dos de l'espion, plus ou moins fort selon la zone de son corps qui était titillée.

Le souffle lui manquait et tout son contrôle sur lui-même s'échappait lentement. Mais cette fois…tout était différent.

Parce que cette fois, derrière l'excitation, il n'y avait pas la peur de blesser la personne qui lui faisait tant de bien. Clint était fort, et Hulk ronronnait comme un chat repus au fond de son corps, irradiant son être entier de satisfaction.

Il rit doucement à cette pensée, ce qui n'échappa pas à son partenaire.

-Je te fais tant marrer que ça ?

-Hulk t'aime bien. Je crois qu'il te trouve suffisamment sexy et doué au lit pour ne pas avoir envie de t'exploser contre un mur.

Cette fois, ce fut Clint qui rit doucement en mordillant son oreille.

-En voilà une bonne nouvelle… Du coup, je peux te demander d'ouvrir grand les cuisses sans risquer quoi que ce soit ?

Obtempérant, il sentit les mains de Clint caresser doucement sa peau. Un frisson d'anticipation traversa son corps.

Les lèvres taquines commencèrent à caresser son ventre, puis à descendre irrémédiablement, grignotant la peau au fur et à mesure de sa chute vers le sud.

Les yeux fermés, Bruce poussait de petits geignements, haletant.

Lorsque les lèvres de Clint caressèrent doucement sa hampe dressée, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri ravi, cambrant son corps.

L'ancien agent du SHIELD caressait de ses lèvres le membre de son compagnon, savourant cette longueur bouillante. Il passa doucement sa langue le long d'une veine, appréciant pleinement les gémissements de son compagnon qui lui permettaient de prendre la mesure du plaisir que procuraient ses actions.

Après avoir longuement torturé Bruce, il décida qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il enroula sa langue autour du membre du scientifique avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche.

Cette fois, Bruce hurla carrément.

Il se sentait fondre, la bouche de Clint était si chaude, et la langue qui le caressait sans cesse était plus douce que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais senti sur sa peau.

Son corps bougeait pour accompagner les va et vient de son partenaire. Son esprit tout entier vibrait au son humide de la besogne de Clint, il haletait et gémissait comme un fou.

Puis brusquement, le froid le saisit.

Grognant d'inconfort, il se releva difficilement sur un coude, l'air dubitatif, pour fixer son amant.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? gémit-il, mécontent.

Clint laissa un sourire évocateur illuminer son visage et glissa doucement son corps contre celui, brûlant du scientifique.

Il est temps de passer à la suite, tu ne crois pas ?

Après avoir consciencieusement lubrifié ses doigts, il caressa doucement l'entrée de Bruce.

Celui-ci semblait étrangement détendu, ce qui l'agaça passablement.

C'était quoi encore que ces conneries ?!

-Me dit pas que...

-N-Non, c'est juste que… J'ai été… Briefé sur le sujet.

-Je vais tuer Tony.

-Comment tu sais que-… !

Clint avait lentement entré un doigt en lui avant de retourner dévorer son torse.

Malgré la douleur lancinante qui irradiait de ses reins, il sentait lentement son esprit se perdre dans les limbes du plaisir, dont la seule donnée connue était la bouche de Clint, caressante, chaude et gourmande.

Après avoir bougé dans tous les sens, de toutes les façons possibles, et avoir rajouté deux congénères du premier intrus dans l'entre chaud de son partenaire, l'archer décréta que Bruce était fin prêt.

Retirant lentement sa main, il s'installa entre les cuisses grandes ouvertes du scientifique qui ronronnait presque de plaisir, accroché aux draps, le corps couvert de sueur.

-Tu es magnifique…, chuchota Clint en se mettant en place.

-Je ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux…pour te dire que toi aussi mais…ah… Toi aussi.

Souriant tendrement, il joignit sa main libre à celle du docteur Banner dans un élan de sentimentalisme lancinant avant d'entrer lentement en lui.

La suite devint floue.

Leurs corps s'entrechoquaient, leurs bouches ne s'écartaient que de quelques millimètres, leurs torses moites se frottaient en un balais purement sexuel et érotique, leurs mains se cherchaient, leurs cris raisonnaient dans toute la chambre.

Bruce se cambrait malgré la douleur, essayait de ressentir plus. La sensation de Clint en lui était absolument formidable, grandiose, son corps entier brûlait, Hulk lui fournissait sa propre sensation de plaisir, achevant de le rendre fou.

Ses lèvres étaient gonflées, il était littéralement incontrôlable et il criait désespérément le nom de Clint, cherchant toujours plus de contact.

Finalement, leur étreinte finit dans un hurlement commun, un tremblement qui les ébranla tous les deux.

Bruce se répandit entre leurs torses joints et Clint au plus profond de lui.

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant du bout des lèvres, se caressant tendrement pour reprendre leur souffle et leur calme.

-Je… Je peux te poser une question… ? finit par chuchoter Bruce.

-Oui…

-Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on reprenne notre relation… Là où je l'ai arrêtée ?

Clint retint un sourire.

-J'y réfléchirai et je te dirai au dîner…

-Quel dîner… ? murmura le scientifique.

-Celui qu'on va passer ce soir au restaurant quand on aura pris une douche…

Bruce l'embrassa doucement.

-Et qui te dit que j'accepte ?

-Est-ce que tu acceptes ?

Le docteur Banner rit doucement.

-Ça se pourrait, si la douche est bien chaude…

Ils se blottirent davantage l'un contre l'autre, satisfaits, se repaissant de la tendresse qui émanait d'eux.

Ils ne refirent surface qu'au second raclement de gorge de l'agent Coulson, venu vérifier l'état de santé de son ancien employé, et qui les observait, le sourcil haussé, depuis l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés, et l'air franchement amusé._**]**_

_**...**_

_**voiiilà ! finit ! j'espère que ça vous aura plu, je vous invite vivement à aller voir les fics d'estelle0, c'est de la bombe en bouteille ! n'hésitez pas à poster une review si vous avez un commentaire à faire, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! à prusse~**_


End file.
